HP one shot series- self-sacrificed for love
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Hermione visits her love's room, and makes a brave decision.


_**to a guest review i have just read. (charmedspirit i think)**_

_**okay, i completely get where you're coming from, but you're ignorance is your bliss here. i myself know what Hermione would be feeling at the time, as with my other stories and their themes- that's why i write them. i believe that suicide is brave- if someone wants to die**_let them.

_**also, i'm female...not 'bro'. but thank you for the review, i intend to keep writing more like this, with similar themes. i know other people have enjoyed them so therefore i'll keep writing themes. **_

_**i understand where you're coming from, however. but i think that the review was almost un-needed, as i know this is out of character- THAT'S THE IDEA! Hermione is supposed to be out of character, as well... its non-canon ship! (although it almost was canon) the idea was also meant to be not a 'death is the end'. it is based on the scene with Harry and Dumbledore, and the Resurrection scene- the dead are not dead! So what i was trying to convey was hermione's feeling of love, rather than suicidal thoughts. hermione was not suicidal- she was lovesick, and thats the idea. she missed Fred so much that she HAD to do what she did, not only so she could see fred again, but so fred could see her again- and put him out of his misery.**_

**_I fully believe that what i wrote- Hermione's actions that i forged with my own brain- was not selfish, in fact it was very selfless. she says 'i know what i have to do'. she HAS to do this, she believes, to end fred's suffering. _**

**_However, regarding the fact that George talks about fred wanting to see hermione rather than him, i was going to write a follow-up from george's pov, showing his feelings towards fred's death, hermione's sacrifice (i still don't want to call this suicide- i don't believe hermione killed herself for her, she sacrificed herself for someone else) and also possibly how ron took this (i will be placing canon ships in the next one) and maybe George's suicide._**

**_I think i'm a good writer (on this topic) because of my own personal experience. if you have read two of my previous 'one shot series' then i think you'll understand._**

This One-Shot is for my best friend, Tempany, who reads and beta's my work. i don't know where i'd be without her! i hope you shed some form of emotion, tempuppy xx

Hermione climbed a set of rickety, broken stairs. She inhaled deeply; the scent of cooking food and burning wood filled her nostrils. Climbing slowly, she rubbed her arm and exhaled. Her shaky breath left her mouth loudly as she reached a door. The door was dark orange. The door had a few metal words on it. The door had a halo of the biggest word. She traced the word with her forefinger and sighed. "Fred."

Fred's room had been perfectly preserved. His bed was still unmade, and his underclothes strewn all over the floor. Hermione tiptoed in, as to not disturb anything that had been carefully restored. She looked around and frowned. He'd kept the miniature broomstick she'd gotten him after their first date. She ran her hand over a dusty chest of draws, and shook. A few, lone tears trickled down her face.

Fred's bed was still warm. Hermione smiled as she let Crookshanks curl up next to her on her ex-lover's bed. She muttered mindless nothings into her cat's ears as she sniffed the pillow she lay on. "I miss him, Crookshanks." Her frown broke slowly, and an ocean of tears poured out of her eyes and onto the bed. She rubbed the bed's sheets and smiled.

"No, Fred!" Hermione giggled loudly as they pulled into the driveway at the Burrow.  
"Please, 'Mione!" Fred tugged at her arms, "You've already met mum and dad!"  
"Not like this!" Hermione smoothed out her floating green dress, and adjusted her pearly head band.  
"C'mon!" Fred chuckled. Hermione relented, and let him drag her into his house.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were sat at their dining table, eating a plate of sausages and mashed potatoes. "Hello dear." Molly said cheerily without looking up. Hermione inspected the room they were stood in and smiled greatly; it was loved.  
"And you too, Hermione." Hermione was too busy daydreaming, and only woke up when Fred rubbed her back.  
"Hello Mrs Weasley." She stammered as fast as she could, "Hello Mr Weasley." Fred laughed, and pulled a chair out for Hermione. Hermione sat down gracefully.  
"Are you going to be staying tonight, Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked, putting his fork down, and opening the Daily Prophet that was on the chair next to him.  
"Uh…" Hermione and Fred said in unison, looking at each other awkwardly.  
"Arthur…" Molly frowned disapprovingly, "I don't think I'm comfortable with that…"  
"Nonsense!" Arthur put the paper down and smiled at Fred and Hermione. "They're both old enough- not to mention sensible enough- to stay together!" Fred smirked happily, but Hermione looked worried.  
"You can always stay with Ginny, dear!" Mrs Weasley warmed up thanks to her husband's kind words. Hermione smiled thankfully. "Up you go!"

"No, Fred!" Hermione laughed playfully as Fred unzipped her dress.  
"Please?" Fred pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes, and kissed Fred on the lips.  
"I wanna sleep!" She protested, wiggling away from Fred's grip.  
"Only if you sleep in here?" Fred bargained.  
Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Fine."

Hermione and Fred were tucked safely in his burnt orange bed. "Night 'Mione." He kissed his girlfriend's forehead, and let her snuggle into his lap where they lay.  
"Night Freddiewinkle." She smirked behind one of Fred's old teddies.  
"Don't call me that." Fred sat up and scowled affectionately.  
"Make me!" Hermione giggled, and rolled onto her back. Fred looked her in the eyes, and bent down to kiss her. There was an awkward silence just before they kissed, but when they did, the planet stopped spinning.

Hermione was flung out of her day dream by a knock at the door. "'Mione?" George's voice came just after the knock. "Can I come in?"  
"Uh…" Hermione sat up (flinging Crookshanks to the floor) and wiped her eyes. "Of course." She smiled as Fred's double side stepped into the room, obviously not wishing to disturb Hermione or the room itself.  
"Are you okay?" George climbed over the heap of rubbish in his brother's room and sat down next to the whimpering girl.  
"No." She whispered as Crookshanks jumped onto her lap.  
"What about me?" George's voice was bitter. "He was my other half- my other heart beat- my other brain; my _twin._" He sniffed loudly, "I know you loved him…"  
"_Love! _I _love _him!" Hermione interrupted, annoyed by this routine debate.  
"Ok. I know you love him, but… he was me. He looked like me, he thought like me, he walked and talked like me…"  
"I wanna see him again," Hermione whispered, "I wanna feel him again." George put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" George stared into space.  
"Of course." Hermione shifted to look at George.  
"Sometimes I hear him." He sighed, "I know I'm not going mad. It's stuff he's never said."  
"Yeah…?" Hermione urged.  
"When I look in the mirror, is when I hear it most." He smiled, almost hopefully. "He tells me I look terrible- that I need a shave or that I'm getting a little soft around the edges." He wiped his nose, "He talks about the war, and Sirius and Remus and Tonks and Dumbledore." He stroked Hermione's hair, and fiddled with a loose strand. "He talks about mum and dad; he misses their cooking. He talks about Charlie; why didn't we see him as much growing up? He talks about Percy… its Percy. He talks about Ron and Ginny, how he wishes he could see them grow up. He talks about Harry sometimes, too. He feels bad for Harry. He talks about Lily and James Potter; they're brilliant, apparently. They are wonderful people who are just like Harry." He held Hermione's shoulders at arm's length and studied her slowly. "And, 'Mione… He talks about you. Mainly in my sleep, which is nice... But he talks about you a lot, Hermione. He loved you. He _loves _you. He wants to be with you. He told me… He told me it was hell. Not literally, of course, but he says that wherever he is, it is _hell"_ George poked Hermione in the chest and frowned, tearing up. "Without you." Hermione sniffled and nodded.  
"I know what I have to do." Hermione got up to leave, but before she could go too far, George caught her hand.  
"Remember that he wants you there, not me, Hermione."

A local newspaper read; '_On the First of April, Hermione Granger was found in her bedroom. She'd hung herself. She had blood stains on her shirt and a note in one hand. The note she left was read and published by none other than the famous Harry Potter. Potter read; _"To all those reading, I have given in. I am to be with the one love I ever had. Tell Ron I am sorry. Tell Harry I'll say hello to Lily, James, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and Hedwig for him. Goodbye." _In her other hand, she held a small bag. Inside the bag, there were a few items, and a note telling the reader to bury these with her. The post mortem will not be published._'

On the Second of May, Hermione was buried next to Fred. The funeral was long and tear-filled. Harry, Ginny and Ron all spoke meaningful words about their friend.

When it was time for her to be laid in the ground, Harry and Ron put the items from the bag in with her. Ron placed a toy broomstick, a picture of Crookshanks, a photo frame with a picture of the golden trio in, and Penelope Clearwater's mirror from her second year. Harry put in a picture of Dr and Mrs Granger and a handful of dried flowers.

By the time night fell, the only person left in the graveyard was George, who was talking happily to Fred and Hermione's grave. "…But I'll always be proud of you two." He waved his wand. 'Hermione Granger- brightest witch of her age, married to the greatest trickster of his age' appeared on Hermione's gravestone. "I wish I was as brave as you."


End file.
